VeRONica the Cheeerleader
by PrincessJessica24
Summary: Remember when Ron first wanted to Join the Squad as a Cheerleader? What would have happened If it was Bonnie who decided to let him Join...on the Exception that Ron becomes Veronica? Ron/Josh pairing. crossdressing/group Feminizing
1. Ron becomes Veronica

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. That belongs to Disney_

* * *

><p>Kim Possible was worried for her friend...and a bit worried about her reputation. Ron Stoppable was told he needed an extracurricular activity so it could look good on college resumés, Ron wanted something that he could do good without it being too difficult, so he decided to Join Middleton's Cheerleading Squad with Kim. She was against the idea of course but the rules didn't discriminate the idea of a boy joining, there were boy cheerleaders. Still, She, along with Bonnie Rockwaller and several other members didn't approve, but they couldn't stop him from trying out.<p>

At the day of Ron's tryout, Bonnie was upset that Kim was going to let him go through with it. Ron was waiting outside for the girls to get ready while Kim was about to explain how it would work, and maybe get Ron to have any doubts about doing it.

"Having Stoppable on our team will bring our team to the bottom" Bonnie ranted "Not only in regionals but the bottom of the social Food chain!" Another cheerleader, Tara, walked up to her "Heh, maybe it could work out if Ron was a girl" she said jokingly. Bonnie was about to reply when that though hit her, she paused for a moment before she smiled, a very predator-like smile, "That's it." The other girls looked at her "What's it?" some asked.

* * *

><p>As this was going on, we focus on Kim confronts Ron as he waits outside girl's locker room. "Hey Ron," she called to him, Ron smiled at him "Hey KP" he called out, using his nickname for her. "so...you Girls take a while to get ready, huh" Ron asked, feeling a bit impatient.<p>

"Yeah..." replied Kim, this was her last chance to let him back away from this idea. "Ron...are you sure you want to join the Cheerleaders?" she asked a bit quickly. Before Ron could reply, Bonnie and several of the Cheerleaders walk out to confront the two. "Oh I can see it in your eyes, loser, you want to be a cheerleader. And the rest of us agree...if you're going to join us...you have to...look it."

Ron steps back, looking worried "What, what do you mean... look it?"  
>Bonnie smiles "get him" suddenly, the rest of the cheerleaders grab Ron. "Hey, what's going on! Stop!" he cried out. He tried to fight them but there were too many, Kim looked on, shocked to do anything at first. The girls began to carrydrag him to the Locker room "Hey, let him go" Kim cried out, she rushes to the locker room. Bonnie enters last and slams the door shut, locking it before Kim could open them. "Ooh...the one day I forget the Kimunicator" she said as she struggled to open them again.

* * *

><p>Inside, the girls start stripping Ron of all his clothes, Practically ripping them off. Ron was only grateful that Rufus was sick and couldn't carry him, he didn't want to think what the girls would do to him. Soon, they all finished, leaving only his boxers, Bonnie adds "the boxers too" and they pull them off of him.<p>

Ron looks around and sees he has nowhere to go as the girls corner him in the showers. Bonnie says "He needs to be shaved." Ron doesn't know what to do as the girls advance him, carrying razors and shaving gel. Ron asks "now, ladies... we can talk about this...right?"

Suddenly, the girls rush him, covering his more hairy areas with the foam/gel. "Now, unless you want hundreds of cuts, you'll stay still." Ron timidly nods and the shaving begins.

Once he was completely shaved The girls lead Ron to a bench and told him to sit. He could hear Kim banging on the door outside but he knew he could not escape. "Okay, Loser," Bonnie said as she handed him a pair of pink silky panties "put these on, and make sure you tuck that thing away!"  
>Ron eyes widen as he now gets a better idea on what they're doing "You've got to be kidding me..."<p>

"Oh no...veRONica...we're not kidding...you want to be a Cheerleader...then you are going to be a cheerleader...a girl cheerleader" Bonnie said and emphasized. Having no choice, Ron timidly took the panties and slid then up his smooth hairless legs. He could see the other girls behind Bonnie all preparing the outfit he was about to wear.

Bonnie laughs "perfect. you're becoming a girl already" She makes sure Ron's manhood is tucked before having one of the girls come over. She takes a bottle and starts squeezing it's contents onto Ron's chest, followed by a pair of c-cup breast forms "That should help"  
>Ron looked down at his chest and saw a pair of breasts, and he grabbed them with both hands only to find that they were very firmly attached. "BONNIE! what are you doing? How am I supposed to get these things off me?" Bonnie looked at him a little confused, "Why would you want to take them off?" At that moment, one of the girls start putting a lacy bra on Him, the bra matches the panties "You're gonna be on our team for a very...VERY long time."<p>

Ron was scared now, he didn't know how far these girls were going to take this as they pulled some sheer pantyhose up his now sexy legs and another group of girls were pulling the uniform top on over his head. He felt hands on his legs as he felt them pulling the Skirt up and soon he was zippered in to the schools Cheerleader uniform. "Oh VeRONica," Bonnie said "You're looking great so far!

Ron blushed as he felt the uniform on him, he moved around a bit, making the skirt swish "Wow...this is...this is actually...kinda nice" he holds them hem up a bit and Bonnie just laughs "See, I knew you'd love it. Now it's time for your makeover" the girls take Ron to the mirrors and they sit him down in front of it.

Ron could only watch in amazement as the girls applied the blush and eyeliner and mascara. They worked in tandem with expertise. "Pay attention VeRONica, you're going to need to know how to do this yourself" one of the girls whispered in his ear as pink Lip-gloss was painted on his now luscious lips. Ron smiled a bit as he saw his beautiful reflection.

Bonnie smiles "one last thing" Tara takes out a brunette wig. After putting a wig cap on Ron, she places the wig on his head, then she styles it into a pony tail. "There we go. All Done" The girls take Ron to the full length Mirror and he sees his new female self.

Ron's surprised "That's really me?" they all nod. Ron performs a few girl poses and smiles, holding the hem of the skirt again, making it wider in curtsy-like pose "This...this isn't so bad." Suddenly, a flash appears and we see all the girls with their cameras.

Bonnie smiles "Come on VeRONica, Pose for us" Ron blushes and smiles as he starts posing for the girls as they each take his picture. Ron doesn't even realize how easy it is for him to pose and act like a proper little cheerleader until the girls stop. Bonnie walks up to him and hand him his new pom-poms. "Okay Veronica, we've got a practice to get to. so lets get your cute little tush into the gym so we can start... Oh I can't wait till Kim sees you!" Bonnie gushed as she made her way to the doors.

* * *

><p>We return to outside the Locker Room, Kim starts growing tired as she is now slumped on the floor. Finally, the doors open and Bonnie's the first to exit "Hello Kim. I would like to introduce our newest member. Veronica." Kim looks up and is in Shock seeing Ron dressed completely like a girl cheerleader "Oh my God..." Kim gasped.<p>

Ron looked embarrassed as he was led out of the girls locker room. "R.. Ron is that... you?" Kim stuttered in shock. A slight smile crept across his cute face as he eyes met hers "No, Kim... my name is Veronica." Kim stepped back in shock again as Veronica fingered the hem of his Cheer skirt.

Kim noticed something, she walked up to Ron and first lifted the top, showing his new breast and bra. Ron pulls it back down and blushes "Kim, there could be guys here" Kim ignored the comment and pulled the skirt up, she gasp as she saw Panties. She rushed to Bonnie and grabs her "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing he didn't want done to him" Bonnie said snobbishly as she starred down Kim. " Think about it, Kim. What kind of boy wants to be a Cheerleader?." Ron couldn't make eye contact with Kim as she looked him over. Bonnie smiles at her handy-work "we made him what he's always been. He was never a man...never a boy. He's a wimp, he hangs with girls...he's been a girl for a long time...we just gave him his long-overdue makeover." she then turns to the others. "Ok, girls, let's sees what Veronica can do"

The team, with Ron, all head into the center of the gym as Kim follows behind in defeat. Kim sits down on the bleachers, trying to understand what was happening in front of her as she watched Bonnie and the other girls walk Ron through the routine.

As the music starts blasting, Ron starts dancing more smoothly, more girly. and he was smiling through the entire moment. During this, another of the cheerleaders starts taking pictures of Ron's cheer routine.

Kim is very impressed by Ron's abilities, as he gracefully completes the routine with no mistakes at all. Even Bonnie is stunned by his skill "Wow, Veronica, how...how did you do that?" she asked, to which Ron smiled slyly and said with a feminine lilt to his voice, "I've been watching Kim and you for some time, you honestly think I wasn't paying attention? I've gone home and practiced everything I've seen you girls do."

Bonnie smiles once again "I am impressed. There's no doubt now. Veronica is definitely in" the other girls crowd Ron and congrats. He blushes and says, "Thank you" over and over.

At that moment, a boy with a Beached blonde hair enters the gym, Josh Mankey. He and a few others were carrying supplies and other boxes. He turns to the girls "Hello there, hope you girls don't mind us working while your practice." Bonnie notices this and said "oh no, go right ahead, Josh"

As the girls continue to congratulate Ron...or Veronica in this case, Kim walks over to the group. She puts her hand on Ron's shoulder as he turns his pretty head toward her. "Ron...um...Veronica...You're my best friend. And...If this is what you want...Then I'll support you."

Ron's eyes widened in surprise, "Really?" Kim Nods "Oh thank you Kim" He hugs her and Kim reluctantly hugs back, "This is what I want. I'm sure of it." Kim smile a bit, she would be a good friend about this, and she was willing to if it meant his...or Her happiness "Ok, let me get my things and I'll join you with Practice."

As she's leave, Josh passes by the Girls again, this time, he notices Ron. He blushes at the sight of this new girl, he walks up to him and starts talking "Oh...Hi there...are you new to the team?" Ron eyes widen a bit at Josh's sudden appearance, he then realized that Josh didn't recognized him, which caused Ron to blushes "Um...Hi. Yes, I...I just joined" he said in his girl voice.

Bonnie sees this and she lets out another predatorial smile 'This is too good...' she thinks. Josh holds his hand out "I'm John...Josh Mankey" Ron reluctantly takes the hand "I'm R...Veronica" he says in his girl voice. "Nice to meet you" Josh said before Kissing his hand, making Ron blushes a deep red.

When he pulled away, Bonnie approached the two. "Oh Josh... what are you doing later?" she asks as Ron's face grows redder. "Oh... Uh, nothing I guess, why?" Josh replied a tad confused, yet still holding Ron's hand. "Well, we're all going out later, why don't you and some of your friends come with us, it'll be fun." She said and added "and I'm sure Veronica would love to get to know you better!" as she casted an evil glance at Ron. He looked up into Josh's face, and blushed more as he saw a loving and a light lusting in his eyes.

"Sounds great" he said as he let his hand go "we'll meet up with you later when your practice is over" Ron blushes more and giggles nervously "sounds...fun" he leans closer to Ron and said with a smile "I'll see you later then."

With that, Josh returns to his work, Ron places a hand over his beating chest. Bonnie leans in close to Ron and whispers in his ear "You two are going to be such a cute couple!" as Ron's eyes grew wide in fear. How far was he willing to let this go?

* * *

><p><em>What do you think so far? make sure you read and review<em>


	2. Veronica and Josh, Sitting in a Tree

After Practice, some of the cheerleaders headed for the mall, including Bonnie, Tara, Kim and Ron, still dressed as Veronica and in the cheerleader uniform. Josh and some of the others boys joined them.

They all joined at Club Banana where Bonnie and Tara were busy finding outfits for Ron while the boys stayed in the Men's department. Kim kept to herself mostly but kept an eye just in case Ron needed saving from what Bonnie might have planned. Despite Ron enjoying it, she still didn't trust Bonnie to be alone with him...or her.

Bonnie turns Ron "Oh My Gawd, Veronica, you HAVE got to try on this skirt" she said, still using his girl name. The skirt in question was pink, holding it up to Ron, they saw it's length was a few inches above the knees, it had a lace design at the end and gave off a "poofy" look, making it incredibly feminine.

"Really? This?" Ron asked, looking at it. Bonnie smiled "Why not, this just screams you, and It'll show off your legs. I bet Josh would love to see your cute ass in it too!" she added, making Tara giggle and Ron blush. Tara finds a nice white long sleeved top with a pink heart that exposed his shoulders and matches the dress perfectly, Bonnie finds a pair of pink high heels that would fit Ron's feet, they all giggled as they continued gathering clothes. Once they got what they wanted, they push Ron into the changing room with the outfits.

"Come on, Veronica, you need to try them on to see how they look." Ron blushed as he entered the Dressing Room. Around this time Josh came over after he was finished and looked over where Bonnie and Tara were standing...then he saw Ron...or Veronica as it were.

For the next half hour, Ron acted like their girl's personal model. He first wore a light blue cocktail dress with sequence, black high heels and the wig out of its ponytail and wavy, Bonnie and Tara smiled and giggled. Next came a little black dress, it really showed of Ron's smooth and feminine looking legs, the girl gave a smile as they approved the dress. Then came a swimsuit, it was one-piece and had a skirt, but the hot pink color really looked good on the feminized boy, he blushed as the girls whistled. Next came a blue mini-skirt with a matching top and denim jacket, the girls enjoyed the look it gave Ron.

It ended with the pink skirt and white top they chose first. Bonnie gushed as Tara lead Ron out. "Ronnie, I dont know how to say this, but that outfit was MADE for you. You look amazing!" she said, making him blush. Ron turned his shy eyes to Kim who was looking him up and down "Wow, Ron, I mean, Veronica... Bonnie's right. You look great." Ron's heart skipped a beat as his best friend admitted he looked better as a Girl than as a Boy.

Before he could do anything else, he hears and sees Josh call to him "Veronica?" He moves closer to get a good look at the femmed up boy and looked in awe. "Wow...you look great." Ron blushes shyly "Really Josh?" "Yeah" He replied "You should totally buy that" Ron just blushed more. "Oh he's getting it alright, it's a special gift from us in honor of our newest member." Bonnie said.

After getting all the clothes back, they began ringing out, Bonnie buying all the clothes Ron had tried on for him, letting Ron wear the assemble out the store. Despite the situation, Ron was really enjoying himself. Suddenly, he feels a firm hand rubbing its way up his ass. He turned and saw Josh there, smiling a bit

"Josh!" He blushed again as he tried to move his hand away from his ass "You're acting a bit daring, we just met" He said in his girl voice. Josh gave a light blush "Sorry, it's just...you're so beautiful...I can barely contain myself" he said as he moved closer, wrapping his arms around Ron, making him blush more at the contact. Kim gave a surprised look and blushed, seeing her crush, Josh, practically claiming Veronica as his date for the rest of the trip. After meeting up with Josh's friends, they were deciding on what to do next.

Kim was about to suggest something, but from the store, her Gal pal, Monique called her back, "Kim, thank goodness I got you before you left, they just got in stock that teal top you wanted so much" she said. Kim gave a smile, wanting to get that top for a while. "I'll be right back guys, this will take a moment." she said to them and went back in. Bonnie gave an evil smile as she said "Lets go see a Movie."

Ron's eyes widened "M-Movie?" he squeaked as Josh moved closer, wrapping an arm around his bare shoulders and waist. "Sure babe, we'll see a movie and maybe get to know each other." Josh said with a sly smirk. The group walked towards the theater, they entered just as Kim left club Banana with her blouse. Kim saw them and gasped, and gasped more as she saw Ron with Josh. She ran so she could try and stop them, but they had already got in and the usher stopped Kim for not having a ticket. Kim got really nervous and scared, "Oh no...Ron..." she said to herself.

In the movie theater, Bonnie and Tara Sat in one row with their dates, Ron sat one row in front of Bonnie and Josh sat next to him "Comfy?" he asked "Yes...su-sure" he nervously said. the lights went down and the movie began.

near the middle of the showing, Ron felt at ease, he worried about Kim, but soon thoughts of Kim vanished from Ron's mind as he felt a hand on his skirted thigh. He never realized how naked a girl could feel when she was wearing clothes until he felt that hand slowly rub up toward him. Then he realized he just inadvertently called himself a girl. Ron was terrified about what was happening to his mind and his body as he hear Bonnie's whisper to him "Veronica, are you enjoying yourself yet?"

Her whisper seemed a little mocking and a tad vicious but he didn't understand why. To stop the upward movement of Josh's hand Ron grabbed it with his own, figuring he'd be safer holding this boy's hand than letting it wander on it's own. He felt Josh pull his hand and started to kiss it. Ron shuttered, which sounded a bit pleasurable as he felt Josh's lips kiss his hand, then he began moving up his arm and onto his face. Ron blush got darker as his lips moved to his ear, Josh whispered "I really like you Veronica, you're so beautiful" before he started to nibble at his ear.

He pulled away to face Josh but froze as His lips met his lipstick-coated lips, Josh was kissing him. Ron didn't know what to do... screaming and running seemed like a good idea, but with Bonnie there, he was afraid she would tell Josh what he was, and then he'd be forced to change schools and probably states. But sitting here and letting Josh kiss him seemed like an even worse idea. What kind of girl was he anyway to make out with a boy on the first date. Was this a date? It seemed like a date. did he just refer to himself as a girl again? Wow, Josh was a good kisser. and then Ron realized that he was kissing Josh back.

He felt Josh's hands on his neck and his waist and his tongue in his mouth. Ron wasn't going anywhere for the time being, and behind him, Bonnie and Tara giggled. he closed his eyes and pulled Josh closer, if this was going to be his first kiss, it might as well be a good one. Ron's tongue touched his and the two started to go in and out of eachother, Ron started moaning like a girl, this actually felt good...it felt...right. he pulled away to catch his breath and to look at him. Josh smiled, Ron smiled too. he quickly applied a fresh coat of lipstick and they started to kiss again, Ron got daring and kissed Josh all over his face, leaving lipstick marks, it was great as his lips kissed Josh's again.

Meanwhile, Kim was forced to wait outside the movie theater as she had no money and couldn't get in. She was really waiting for Ron to come charging out any minute, but that never happened. Instead, 90 minutes later, Veronica came out leaning on Josh's shoulder looking up at him adoringly as their hands were intertwined. Kim was horrified by this, and then she saw the lipstick marks on Josh's face, and the huge grins on Bonnie and Tara's faces.

Kim tried to control her revulsion, She walked up to Josh and Ron "Excuse me, Josh, can I speak to VeRONica for a moment" Josh smiled and said "Sure thing"

"Thank you" With that, Kim dragged Ron to a secure place, the Girl's restroom. Making sure no one else was there, she confronted Ron "What the Hell Happen?! How could you...was it you who...Why were you...?" Kim couldn't speak straight at she was thinking this. "Kim!" Ron said, tears in his eyes, and betrayal on his face "I-I had no choice... it was either make out with him or have him find out that I'm a boy!" "But, RON, you ARE a BOY!" Kim screamed. "I know that! I didn't want HIM to know!" Ron shouted, his voice practically high.

"I was trapped" He continued, "And Bonnie...for all I know. she would tell everyone That I like to dress like a girl and try to make out with boys!" Ron sputtered. "Look, Kim, I don't want to... to do this, I-I have to do this. Look, I'll let him take me home, and then we'll never have to think, speak or worry about this ever again." Ron said. "But RON...what are you going to tell your parents when you walk into your house dressed like that?"

Ron tried to think about this, he knew his parent's wouldn't understand, and with the fake breast forms glued on him, it would be hard to return as a boy. He got an idea "Kim, you have to help me with that" "what do you mean?" she asked. "Tell Josh that I'm staying at your place for the night, make something up. I can trust your parents with this, please Kim, please help me...I'm so scared" He started crying and holding himself scared.

Kim, sighed and agreed to help him as they walked back out to find Bonnie, Tara and the other boys gone, only Josh was still there. "Hey Baby, you ready to go?" Josh said taking Ron by the hands and pulling him into another soft and romantic Kiss. Kim Blushed seeing the sight. Josh acted like such a sweetheart, making her smile, but then she remembered that he was kissing her guy friend, making her shutter a bit. "Uh, Josh? Can you drop us both off at my place? We're having a... uh... sleepover tonight." Josh seemed a little annoyed that he wouldn't get Veronica all to himself in the car but agreed anyway.

* * *

><p>It was later at night, Josh was driving with Kim in the back and Ron in the passenger seat, Josh couldn't help but brush Ron's legs with his hand at each red light they hit. Soon, they made their way to Kim's house.<p>

"Thanks for the lift Josh" Kim said as she exited, then Ron replied in his girl voice "Yes, it was very nice of you." Josh smiled "Will I see you again, Veronica?" he asked, Ron nervously said, "Well...you might, you never know" he said, batting his lashes, an involuntary act, his mind acting more feminine with each moment/

"Goodnight then" Josh said before pulling Ron into another deep kiss on the lips, their mouths opened and their tongues met, Ron started to moan and kiss Josh harder, wrapping his arms around him, he soon took over the kiss until Kim pulled him back a bit "come on, VeRONica..."

They pulled away, both of them had a dazed look on their faces "Goodnight Josh" Ron said with a lovers sigh. they both got out of the car and Josh drove off "I can't believe you kissed him again. I think I saw you French him too" Kim said with some revulsion in her tone "I know, I can't believe it either, but that kiss felt so...good..." Ron said, finishing with a sigh.

At that moment, another care came by and we see Bonnie behind the wheel "So here's where you ran off to, Veronica. And without telling me too." "Enough of this Bonnie, the day is over" Kim started to say, Bonnie laughed "Oh no it's not Possible. There's still some things to take care of with Stoppable. He's coming with us."

"And if I don't?" Ron asked, "Then...I'm afraid that I'll have to tell Josh that his new girlfriend...is really a boy. and who knows what he might do if he knew that." Bonnie threatened. Ron looked at Kim and sighed as he entered Bonnie's car. "Ron...we'll fix this somehow...I promise." Kim said just before the car drove off.

"Well, Veronica, we're gonna have so much fun this year." Bonnie began. "This year" He asked "Well yeah. You can't expect to join the cheer squad and just go back to boyhood." Bonnie began, "Oh no...this is just the beginning. Seeing you make out with Josh told me enough. You are a girl trapped in a boy's body...and I'm going to help you get that girl out, not to mention have some fun in the process."

Ron looked scared, "Bonnie, please. I don't want to be a girl. You can't make me!" He said. Bonnie then thew something at the back seat for Ron to see. It was several photos, of not only Ron posing in his cheer uniform, but all the process the girls got him in, from the underwear out...all of them looked like Ron wasn't fighting them...in fact he was enjoying it all. and with those pictures were shots of Ron making out with Josh, ever kiss, hand hold and embrace. "There are more copies, each ready to be displayed all across the net. Of course if you keep quiet, and behave like a good little sissy girly boy...then I'll keep quirt about these." Bonnie said.

Ron looked at them, his fate was sealed and he knew it. Bonnie laughed as she said one last this to add to his predicament. "Welcome to girlhood, Veronica. You're going to love it."


	3. A Pretty Halloween

Another Basketball game was coming to a close as Middleton high's Mad Dogs ran the ball to score the winning point. At the sidelines, The Cheerleaders, led by Kim Possible were swinging their pom-poms and cheering for their team, one of those cheerleaders was Ron-I mean Veronica Stoppable, who was with Bonnie as they did the routine.

It has been Months since Bonnie dressed Ron like a girl, allowing him to be a cheerleader. Because of the dirt Bonnie had on him, and being smart with it by having actual film and hiding it well, Ron was at her mercy. Often she would have Ron over just to dress him up and humiliate him further, Other times, she made Ron go on a Date with Josh, who developed a crush on the feminized boy, and still had no idea of Ron's identity.

The MVP of the team, Josh Mankey, manages to throw the ball, 5 seconds on the clock, the ball went in the hoop and time buzzed out. "And Mankey makes the final score, Brining Middleton up 2 points!" the announcer said, the score showed the visiting team at 55, Middleton was at 54, but with Josh's score, it went up to 56, "The Mad Dogs win!"

The crowd cheered and the Cheerleaders added to that with a final "Go...Mad dogs!"

Some of the players rushed to their Girls who were cheering them on, Josh found Ron, lifted him in the air and gave him a kiss, to which Ron kissed back, lifting a Leg in the air. Ron was slowly enjoying his new persona, so much so that Kim was afraid that he might loose Ron for good.

* * *

><p>After the game, the girls all changed into their regular clothes in the lockers. Ron was the only one still in uniform, along with Bonnie.<p>

"Girls, can I have your attention!" Bonnie called out "as you know, Next week is Halloween" she said, "and as you remember, the school is having a Halloween dance party and costume contest, and I figured we could compete by doing a theme. I have the entry forms right here" she said holding clip board with the entry form.

"What?" Kim asked "Bonnie, you can't just have the cheer squad do something without approval, I'm captain and should make the decision

"Actually, Possible" Bonnie continued, "I though that the Girls should take a vote if we all want to be part of the contest. As Team Captain, you agree that every one of the girls should get a vote, right?"

"Well..." Kim drew, unsure of what to do, some of the girls looked at her, wanting an answer, "...I guess a vote would make it more fair..."

"Perfect. So since all the Girls are here, lets vote now" Bonnie challenged

"Fine" Kim said taking the Challenge, "all those who don't want to be in the costume contest, stand with me" she ordered, several girls walked over to Kim and stood behind her.

Bonnie counts them. "12. Alright, those who wants to be in the contest, come with me. "Tara and the rest of the cheerleaders went to Bonnie, she counts them, "Another 12."

"Well, guess we're deadlocked" Kim said, "No parade for the Cheerleaders"

"Wait a second" Tara called out, "Veronica didn't choose."

Indeed, Ron stood by himself, the odd one out.

"Don't involve Ron in this" Kim said

"Why not, VeRONica is a cheerleader too, isn't she?" Bonnie asked

"Well..I...I guess but-"

"Or are you afraid that she won't join you" Bonnie interrupted.

"Fine, we'll let...Veronica choose" Kim said, finding it hard to call Ron that.

Ron stood and looked between the girls, Kim pleading Ron to come to her, Bonnie giving Ron a knowing smile, that if Ron went against her, the truth about Veronica's gender will be announced to the school. Ron gave Kim an apologetic look as he walked over to Bonnie.

"Well..looks like we win. The Middleton High Cheerleaders will be competing in the school's costume contest."

Kim sighed "Fine, We'll be there as well"

Bonnie smirked "and I have chosen the perfect theme for our costumes." She hands each of them a piece of paper with images of her theme, "Princesses..after dark."

* * *

><p>Days past and the Cheerleaders were in Middleton's Costume shop. Bonnie's theme of Princess after Dark mean that the girls had to wear the sexy versions of the Princess costumes. The girls were going through various dresses, each based off of the Princesses, and Bonnie had personally chosen who should wear what.<p>

Bonnie, who was wearing the Purple dress belonging to Rapunzel waited outside of one of the dressing rooms, one where Ron has chosen to change in. "How does the costume fit, VeRONica?" she asked with a smile

"its...kinda snug..." Ron drew.

"That's the 3rd size difference already" Bonnie argued, "First one was too small, then the second was too big. Are you stalling because you don't want to come out?" She asked.

"N-no...I really think its snug..." He answered in a slight pathetic tone.

"Bonnie, stop it" Kim said, who was wearing a Sexy Belle costume, "It's bad enough you make him dress up outside of practice, Don't drag him into your little ego trip of showing off."

"Stoppable is Part of the Cheer Squad, that means he joins in on everything. You had your chance to talk him out of it but you didn't." Bonnie said, "Of course...I could let him leave...but all the Photos I have of him in drag might end up in the school paper and website."

"OK, OK! I'm coming out" Ron said in a panic. He opens the door revealing faux glass slippers, white stockings and a Sexy Cinderella dress. He had a different wig this time, a Blonde one to both match his hair and to go with the costume as Cinderella had blond hair.

The other cheerleaders giggled and cooed at how cute Ron looked, Bonnie smiled "Looks like a perfect fit to me. Veronica, You are going to be a real Cinderella at the Parade."

Ron blushed at the comment, he didn't want to admit it but he did like the costume Bonnie picked, "Thanks Bonnie" he said.

"I think we're all coming along nicely" Bonnie said.

At that moment, Tara, wearing a pink Sleeping Beauty dress, rushed over "Girls, I just saw Josh Mankey enter the shop"

The girls smiled, some looked at Ron, "Lets see what your boyfriend thinks of of your costume, VeROnica" Bonnie teased, then turned to Tara, "bring him over."

Kim walked over to Ron, "You know, you don't have to do this Ron, Wade and I can find a Way to get that dirt on you removed" she whispered.

"No, Kim, it's alright. I have an idea on how to get out of it" He said, "For now...I'll do what Bonnie says."

"Are you sure Ron?" Kim asked, in in time for Josh to join them

"I am" he whispered. Then walked over when Bonnie called for him.

"Wow...Veronica?" Josh asked

"Yep, what do you think, Josh, doesn't she make the best Cinderella?" Bonnie asked with a smile.

"Bonnie..." Ron said in his girl voice, blushing.

"Actually, I think you do make a great Cinderella" Josh said flirting with the feminized boy, "In fact...I was actually planning on asking you out at the school's dance" Josh explained. "I was planning on going as a Pirate...but if you'll be my date, we could go with a theme and I be your Prince Charming"

Ron blushed hard at that, Kim's eyes widened, as did Bonnie's. The other girls couldn't help feel touched at that, each of them going "aww..."

"Wow...I...I don't know what to say..." Ron said.

"Well...there is one word I'd like to hear" Josh said with a smile.

Ron gave a cute smile, "How's this for my answer" he pulls Josh in a kiss, one that Josh didn't mind kissing back to.

Kim's eyes just widened and looked away, Bonnie grinned and took a picture with her phone, the rest just smiled and cheered for the two.

After the kiss, Ron pulls away and Josh just looks in a daze "So...I'll see you on Halloween night?" He asked

"I'll be there." Ron said with a giggle.

"Well, I should get my costume...until then" Josh gave Ron another kiss before leaving.

* * *

><p>Halloween had come and the cheerleaders of Middleton High was jumping as the Gym held its dance for the holiday. All the students were in costume, including the Cheerleaders in they sexy princess costumes, Bonnie had helped with each girl in either the costume, their wigs, even the makeup. Of course Bonnie had too much fun with Ron in his makeover: making him wear matching panties, really adding on the makeup, making sure he acted like a real princess, it was all fun for her...and a bit un for Ron too.<p>

Bonnie, now in full costume, wearing a long wig for her Rapunzel, smiled and waved as the guys all looked at them "This is so great, look at them. We're gonna win the contest for sure" she said

"Yeah, that's great Bonnie" Kim said, now wearing a brown wig for her Belle costume, "Though...I think you did too good a job on one costume"

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

Kim pointed and now Bonnie could see, that the guys who were looking at them...they were more focused on one...Ron in his Sexy Cinderella costume. Ron smiled as he waved, giggled and just showed off. He was looking and feeling, very feminine tonight.

"Well..it just proves my point how your loser friend is a true girl, I mean come on, what guy would show off and flirt like that?" she asked, then her face turned a bit red as she saw him getting the attention of HER boyfriend, Brick Flagg. "Why that that little tranny hussy. How dare he flirt with my man" Bonnie growled.

"Ease up, Bonnie" Kim said, enjoying this moment, "Veronica is just doing what you made him do"

"Well he should know better" Bonnie said.

As Ron flirted, one guy surprised him with a kiss. It was Josh, dressed as Cinderella's Prince charming. He pulled away and smiled.

"Well, My prince, so great to see you" Ron said in his girl voice.

"Same here, my sweet princess" Josh said as he kisses him again.

"Attention all students" an announcer called out, "The costume contest will begin soon, all participants make their way to the stage."

"That's us" Kim said "Oh Veronica" she called to Ron, "We're on"

Ron gave a smirk, "You'll save a dance for me, will you?" he asked

"Of course I would" Josh said, "good luck."

"Won't needed" Ron said, "Alright, lets win that contest" as he followed Kim, his hips swaying a bit in the high heels he had on, making the guys look at him more, and making Bonnie jealous.

* * *

><p>The contest acted pretty much like a fashion show with the contestants walking down a runway, giving various poses and acting like the costume they were dressed in.<p>

Soon, it was the girls turn as each of them took the runway in their sexy princess costume, Of course, the girl who got the lost cheers wasn't a girl. Yes, Ron really caught the eye of every guy in the party, making Bonnie Jealous again.

All the contestants stood on the stage for the judging, there were three, each of them teachers. The head Judge, coach Steve Barkin, Stood "Boils and Ghouls" He started to say, chucking to himself at the pun he used, "After a careful deliberation, we have chosen our winner...so shall I say, winners..." He corrected, "First place goes to the Middleton Cheerleaders in their Princess after dark"

The girls cheered and jumped with Joy at their victory, even Kim seemed happy at this, One of the officials came with a small Halloween trophy, Bonnie was about to accept it, but was surprised when it was given to Ron first, he blushed and smiled as he held it, just in time for the school's photographer to get a shot. Bonnie looked Jealous again, annoyed that a boy in drag was getting more attention than she was.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, babe" Josh said as the contest excitement started to wear out as the night went on.<p>

"Aw, thanks Josh, we all did really good" Ron said blushing.

"Yeah, the girls looked amazing, but I think you really took the spotlight" He said

Ron giggled lightly, blushing again as he did, soon a slow song began playing, Ron smiled again as he asked "So...how about that dance?"

Josh smiled and bowed gently, answering the question. Ron curtsied and the two started to waltz gently. Ron never really danced like this before, never slowed dance, but being the girl in this position, letting Josh lead, felt good...it felt right. His heart fluttered as Josh moved closer to him, just spinning in circles as they danced.

The music ended and went back to normal party music. They looked at one another, Ron slowly leaned in for a kiss, Josh accepted the kiss and returned it. Ron wraps his arms around Josh's neck and lifts a leg in the air, Josh returns the favor and wraps his arms around his waist. one hand gently moves to his lower back.

Josh pulled away frantically and looked at Ron. He then takes his gloved hand and leads him out of the party while no one was looking.

* * *

><p>Ron was confused as Josh lead him to the empty hallways of the school, he looks around "Josh what are we doing-" he was interrupted by another feverish kiss from Josh.<p>

He pulled away as he looked him over, lust was in his eyes "Veronica...I can't take this any more. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met" he said "You're beautiful, your sweet and funny, and you have this aura around you like I can act and feel this way because its ok when its you"

Ron blushed and felt very flattered, he go startled again as he was pulled into another kiss. The kiss also came with Josh's hand...the one that was moving up his skirt and feeling his ass, Ron was in shock...and that shock turned into tingling excitement.

"Veronica...I want to take our relationship...to the next level." He says this as his other hand fiddles with the doorknob of a closet.

Ron's heart spiked to a few beats per minute hearing those words and seeing Josh open that closet. He knew pretty well what Josh meant...and he knew he would be killed if Josh knew all this time he was feeling up another boy. "Josh...I...I'm very flattered...but...I...I don't-"

"Veronica, please...I've felt you tremble in our kiss, I know that feeling, you can't tell me you don't feel this too" Josh said

The scary thing was...Josh was right. Ron had been feeling excitement when Josh was close to him...it felt natural...he wanted that feeling...he wanted to be Josh's girlfriend...to be his lover. He knew he was a boy in drag and that it was wrong-sick...but it didn't feel like that to him.

"Josh...I..." Ron knew that if he entered that closet with him, there was no going back...He trembled as Josh gave him another loving kiss...Ron wanted to pull away and run...but he didn't feel like running now...in fact he felt like walking...walking towards Josh as he lead him in the closet.

His heart skipped a beat as he reached for the door handle and slowly pulled it closed. The only sounds heard were gentle moans and kisses

* * *

><p>Hours had passed and the party was coming to a close. Many of the students were feeling tired as they started leaving for home.<p>

Kim Possible looked nervously as he tried to look for her friend in drag, she turns to Tara, "Tara, have you seen Ron?"

"Not since after the contest" Tara said, leaving with a guy in a Sailor costume.

"I think I saw him with Josh" another cheerleader, Hope said, wearing a Snow White costume.

"Wait, I see him" Tara said and pointed. Kim saw Ron and Josh walking, Both of them looked a bit disheveled, Ron's wig was out of its bun, his lipstick was smudged and one of his stockings was ripped, Josh's costume looked tattered and wrinkled and his face had lipstick makes. They were far away to be heard but Kim could see that Josh was saying goodbye to Ron, giving him another kiss, but Ron keep his lips on his, pulling Ron close and letting Josh feel him up under the dress before they took their separate ways.

Kim hurried as fast as her heels could take her and managed to catch up to Ron, a closer look showed Ron looked more disheveled "Ron, what happened to you? You look like a mess"

Ron gave a girlish giggle, "Josh and I did our own little trick-or-treating." He said, keeping his girl voice.

"You left the party to get candy?" she asked

"Lets just say We both were expecting tricks...and got big treats instead" he giggled

Kim processed this for a moment, then her eyes widened, looking him over, her pupils shrank "Ron! You...You didn't...! You...and Josh..."

"See you at school KP...tell Bonnie she might not get the security deposit on this costume back" He added as he started walking away.

Kim tried to process what she saw and it was too much for her...she ended up fainting on the spot


End file.
